


Gracias, impulso de idiotez

by kizaten



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, dating apps
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25498774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizaten/pseuds/kizaten
Summary: A pesar de saber lo terribles que son esas cosas, Keith decide usar T*nder para conseguir una cita. Es sorprendentemente fácil. Pero lo fácil tiene sus contras...Prompt express salido de un post en FB
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Gracias, impulso de idiotez

Todo empezó en T*nder, sabiendo que así es como empiezan los desastres, debió esperarlo. Cosas así no le pasarían en Gr*ndr. Bien, probablemente sí, pero era necesario tener un culpable para esta situación, ¿qué mejor que una aplicación que ni siquiera podría defenderse? Era mejor pasar de la responsabilidad a una pila de algoritmos que aceptarla por sí mismo.

El propio Keith había elegido, había ignorado todas las señales de que esto no saldría bien tan solo porque era la única opción en su mente. Era eso o escuchar su desesperación.

A final de cuentas, había sido la misma cosa.

Keith tenía necesidades como muchos otros, y estaba soltero, usar esas aplicaciones no tenía nada de malo. Error. No tenían nada de bueno.

Esta carencia de una pareja no era asunto de falta de conexiones ni que no tuviera amigos como una persona normal, los tenía y eran atractivos, si hablaba con sinceridad. Ese era el problema. Era hora de aceptar que Keith era la clase de persona que preferiría salir y enredarse con desconocidos en lugar de agarrar el valor para acercarse a quien más le interesaba.

Y ahora Keith estaba ahí, en un bar simplón escuchando los comentarios estúpidos de un fulano flaco e insulso que obviamente no estaba seguro de qué hacía ahí. Era tan estereotípicamente gay que era claro que no era gay, más bien uno de esos aventados buscando una novedad solo para tacharlo de su lista. Peor, tal vez incluso pagando algún castigo. Esto era una pérdida de tiempo, ¿se odiaba tanto como para hacerse esto y quedarse más tiempo?

Maldito T*nder.

Keith llevaba ya dos cervezas, y al menos así podía reírse y más o menos soportar las ridiculeces que el amigo estaba diciendo. Se sentía ligero y cálido, pero hacía cada vez más difícil disimular la razón de sus risas. Además, estaba a nada de solo levantarse y dejarlo. Bueno, al menos esperaría hasta acabarse el tarro… Trató de idear una excusa, a construir un sutil plan de escape para poder regresar a su casa sin que este error fuera tan desastroso. ¿Podría llamar a alguno de sus amigos fingiendo que lo estaban esperando en otro lugar? ¿Inventar alguna emergencia, tal vez? Tenía medio tarro para pensar en algo…

Entonces Lance dijo una nueva burrada. No solo eso, se aceró y empezó a tocar su pierna.

No se merecía ninguna excusa sutil, pero qué nefasto sujeto. Keith rodó los ojos sin molestarse en fingir y de no ser porque todavía tenía el tarro en los labios habría soltado un gruñido mucho más notorio por la molestia. Se apartó para quitarse las manos del tipo de encima. Y en el momento de evitar ver al pobre hombre, terminó distrayéndose con lo que había alrededor. Entre la gente, encontró a alguien que no esperaba.

La razón por la que había caído en el juego y abierto una cuenta para distraerse.

Entre sus amigos, Shiro era el más atractivo. Seguramente lo sería en más de un grupo, en cualquiera, era claro que no había muchas personas que se pudieran comparar a él. Alto, casi dos metros de cuerpo finamente esculpido, con la sonrisa más hermosa del planeta y una voz que lo hacía perder la razón. No conforme con ser endemoniadamente guapo, Shiro tenía el descaro de ser amable y atento, haciendo imposible no quedar prendado de él y caer a sus pies. Y si bien, Shiro y él habían sido amigos por años, no significaba que Keith fuera inmune a su encanto. Al contrario. Cada cosa lo cautivaba, estaba perdido, incluso las cosas que no le gustaban de él lo hacían mejor. Eran la confirmación de que Shiro era una persona real, aunque no conseguían del todo que se sintiera como alguien alcanzable.

Por eso el silencio. Por eso T*nder. Por eso esa horrible cita.

Esto era un desastre total, lo sabía antes, pero ver a Shiro ahí solo confirmaba lo que estaba pensando. No merecía estar perdiendo su tiempo con ese tipo.

Tal vez era el hartazgo, la cerveza o la mezcla de las dos cosas, pero no pensaba quedarse más tiempo pretendiendo estar conforme cuando era algo más lo que deseaba. Shiro estaba solo y, hasta donde a Keith le concernía, él también lo estaba. 

Keith le dio un trago largo al tarro y después se levantó, haciendo que Lance de nuevo alejara sus manos (¿cuándo habían vuelto a estar encima de él?), se acomodó el pelo y soltó una excusa tonta cercana a las líneas “ya vengo”, aunque tal vez no pensaba hacerlo. Caminó entre la gente y llegó a donde estaba Shiro, que se sorprendió de verlo ahí.

— ¿No estabas en una cita o algo así? —Le preguntó, parecía de verdad buscar al acompañante de Keith por ahí.

—Más o menos—admitió encogiéndose de hombros y siendo incapaz de apartar la vista del pecho de Shiro, era conveniente que quedara justo frente a él.

— ¿Dónde está?

Keith intentó mirar de forma tan discreta como su alcoholizada cabeza le permitía, pero no fue nada sutil y en cuanto lo vio, pareció que Lance también pudo localizarlo en la multitud con facilidad.

Se levantó. Iba hacia él.

— ¡Ay no!—Keith se acercó un poco más a Shiro, buscando esconderse.

¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Cómo podía quitarse de encima a ese tipo? Levantó la vista y vio a Shiro ahí, tan cerca, algo preocupado y tan paciente con su comportamiento extraño. Sería amable y seguro lo querría escuchar a la cita cuando fuera a buscarlo. Keith no quería eso, no quería más tiempo soportándolo.

— ¡Bésame! —Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió, dando un paso más y pegándose a su cuerpo mientras lo miraba suplicando—. ¡Bésame!

— ¡Q-Qué! —Shiro interrumpió sorprendido.

— ¡Te explico después, solo hazlo!

Estaba poniéndose muy ansioso, ni siquiera tenía tiempo para darse cuenta de lo que acababa de pedir, a quién se lo había pedido. Antes de que pudiera darse vuelta y ver de nuevo dónde estaba su terrible cita, Shiro lo abrazó y se apresuró a besarlo. A pesar de haber sido su idea, se sorprendió. El shock solo duró lo suficiente para poder permitirse hundirse en eso. Shiro lo sostenía cerca, fue fácil colgarse de él e ir hilando beso a beso algo más acalorado.

Escuchó la voz de Lance quejándose, aunque no sonaba demasiado herido, después no puso atención a nada más que a las manos de Shiro en su espalda y sosteniendo su cabeza. Cuando Shiro lo soltó, todavía podía sentir el calor extendiéndose en su espalda y por su cuello.

—Am. Gracias…—Keith soltó asintiendo y tratando de mantener los ojos abiertos y las piernas sosteniéndolo.

—Sí, cuando quieras—contestó Shiro, pasó la lengua por su labio y luego lo atrapó entre sus dientes como tantas veces lo había visto hacer.

— ¿Puede ser ahora?

—Sí…

Keith se acercó y volvió a besarlo, todavía embriagado por la novedad y todo lo que Shiro detonaba en él. Shiro lo abrazó todo el tiempo, respondiendo y haciendo que Keith no quisiera dejarlo nunca.

— ¿Nos vamos?

—Por favor—Keith pidió perdiendo el control de su voz, en cuanto habló, Shiro dio vuelta y los guió a la salida.

Mientras caminaban, Keith iba oscilando entre el nerviosismo y la ansiedad. Jamás habría pensado que podría atreverse a hacerlo, decirle a Shiro qué pensaba de él y, aunque no lo había dicho como tal, esperaba haber mostrado suficiente. Shiro había aceptado su petición y ahora proponía y facilitaba algo distinto a un espontaneo beso en medio de una terrible cita.

Era una locura, un sueño hecho realidad, había sido impensable tener esto, más aún como ocurría ahora. En cada oportunidad que tenían durante el camino, Keith se colgaba de él y volvía a buscar sus besos, Shiro correspondía cada vez. A medida que dejaban el bar atrás, podía estar más seguro que esto ya no solo era el favor que había pedido.

Tal vez incluso era algo que Shiro quería…

Era tonto, pero no pudo evitar pensar que gracias a la aplicación había conseguido algo esa noche, no lo que había visto en su pantalla, sino algo mucho mejor.


End file.
